


Day of Birth: Hinata

by Jeimiichan719



Series: Day of Birth poems [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 19:14:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4448843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeimiichan719/pseuds/Jeimiichan719
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote this poem for Hinata from Naruto, it's part of a series of birthday poems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day of Birth: Hinata

On December 27th, the Hyuuga family

welcomed their first daughter Hyuuga Hinata,

she was to be the heir but not everything

goes according to plan, after her younger

sister was born, things started to

change, as a child, Hinata couldn't measure

up to Hanabi even though she was five

years younger than her, Hiashi was

forced to turn toward Hanabi as

the elders viewed Hinata as a failure,

throughout her life she felt like a

failure but always watched Naruto,

she felt like she could be strong

like him if she tried hard enough,

once she became a Genin, Hinata

trained so hard only to make many

mistakes on missions but that wouldn't

stop her, she fought her cousin Neji in

the Chunin exams and lost but,

thanks to Naruto, Hinata stood up

and fought as hard as she could,

Naruto was always her strength

to change herself, when Naruto

went onto defeat Neji, he showed

her that she could change herself,

over the time of two and a half

years when Naruto was gone, Hinata

kept training hard and became

stronger with Neji, through

all the turmoil leading up to and

through the Fourth Ninja War, she

fought with all her might alongside

Naruto and her friends, even though

her beloved cousin Neji sacrificed

himself to protect her and Naruto, 

she did all she could to protect her

beloved village of Konoha, when it

was over, Hinata had proven herself,

the Hyuugas were so proud, despite

their loss, that they were all alive

and safe thanks to his heroics and

because of Naruto and Sasuke, long

after all of this, Hinata eventually

became Naruto's girlfriend, wife

and mother of his children,

Boruto and Himawari are the

living symbols of her love with

Naruto, she was Hyuuga Hinata

and is now Uzumaki Hinata,

she fulfilled her goals through

her hard work and perseverance.


End file.
